darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Inspecting the Airport
Back to 2009 Logs Metro-X Murusa Smeltdown Solarix Metro-X flies in from the southwest, rumbling along at full power, flying a little sluggish... which means he likely has other mechanisms on board. Murusa is standing by the gateway, overseeing the movements of deliveries and making sure they go the right locations. She spots Metro-X coming, waving him over. "So what you bring us Metro-X?" she asks, checking over the checklist. "Look out, comin' through." Smeltdown clomps by, helping some other workers carry a big support strut to be put in place. Metro-X thunders down to the landing area Murusa signals him to, rotating so that his rear hatches face towards the main dome of Crystal City. "Wounded, I am afraid, miss. I hope Crystal City will not be offended by my assumptions." vector jets swiveling in a steadily widening spiral, making his descent as smooth as possible, even going so far as to extend his landing struts. Murusa steps out of Metro's way and glances at Smelt down with a hint of a smile. "Offended by what exactly and would you like me to arrange for a medic to come to you?" she inquires. The mechs with the beam disappear under the big tarped off area, and Smeltdown comes trotting back over a few moments later. "So what's this a hear 'bout a load of wounded and offending assumptions?" He only caught part of the conversation in passing. Metro-X's hatch opens once he is settled in. "Medics for these ones. There was another altercation in Cubicron earlier..." mechs and femmes begin to step out, some with stretchers on hover-systems for those too damaged to move on their own. "My own damages will be easily tended to by my auto-repairs, but some of these ones will required medical assistance." some of the ones being brought out are shackled to their stretchers, "And others will need to stand trial once they are repaired." Murusa inclines her head, she cues up her radio to notify the medics to roll over to the airport then glances over to Smeltdown, she offers him a nod. "Working hard I see." she notes with a smile, then looking to Metro she intones, "Medics will be along shortly, if anyone cannot be stabilized here they'll be taken to the hospital." Smeltdown shakes his head a bit. "Sad what the lawless think they can get away with just because they stay out of the capitals." The workbench picks up his hammer, but just to the rest the shaft on the ground and lean on it slightly. "On a semi-related note, Metro, that project of yours is done, but it's at my shop in the town proper. You'll have to pick it up when you get a chance." Metro-X transforms once all are out of him, looking to Murusa "Thank you, miss. It is appreciated." and then he nods to Smeltdown "Thank you very much Smeltdown." optics squinching to show he is smiling. "I hope it will come in extremely useful." he inclines his head. "And of course, I may have more work for you in the near future." Murusa inclines her head in agreement to what Smeltdown just said, noting the shackles as metro mentioned trials for some of those offloading out of him. Once he has transformed, she nods up to him. "It is about as much as I can do until I hear from Solarix, the CC council, or the Autobots about Cubicron." Smeltdown nods some. "Anything we can do to help with some of these issues. Or there's not going to be a planet left for this war to win in the first place." Metro-X nods again to the pair, "It is all very much appreciated though, even though I wish I could do more for Crystal City for all the aid it has provided me." Smeltdown’s comment draws a silence from the Law-Bot for a few moments. "Perhaps, there is some information of the undergrounds I could provide to Crystal City in dealing with the Decepticons..." Murusa turns slightly as her scanners pick up the medical team coming in. "You may yet get to do something for this city Metro-X." she notes with a hint of a smile. "For now though, you have your hands full with Cubicron." Smeltdown glances over his shoulder for a moment, just to make sure the work is still going on. "Best to not try to tackle too many problems at once, after all." Metro-X nods his head, but blinks in curiosity. "What might there be that Crystal City would need my assistance in?" shifting his weight onto one leg, attention briefly following Smeltdown's look. Murusa smiles only a bit more, "Oh that idea you head about giving the guard some police skills, especially in dark areas like down in Cubicron." Metro-X hrmmmms, considering that. "Well, I would be honored to provide what I know to an actual military force such as the Crystal Guard, of course... Though if the Council allows assistance to me, then I feel it will likely be on the job training." Murusa inclines her head, "I understand." Now the medics have arrived and are assessing the injured, she gestures you two aside to give them room. "Maybe you can offer some insight on the airport here. Always good to have another optic look it over and see what security is needed that I may have missed." Metro-X turns then when motioned, getting out of the medical team's way. Scanning the area for the type of defenses they may already have, reaching up to tap at his general chin area with one finger in contemplation. "What do you have of anti-air turrets, and internal defenses in the offhand chance of an assault moving in? Murusa smiles to the questions, "All the defenses are hooked up with the city wide defensive grid. I've already done several walk through, testing the grid out and making note of any blind spots. As to anti-air turrets, they are in place and hidden away until they are required, at which point they pop out of their locations and lock onto any targets." Still surveying the area, Metro-X continues his visual scans, "Regular patrols then, I assume, are tight? And are there any air patrols that pass through?" the big mech shifts slightly to get a better view of the area at large. Murusa hmmms, "Yes of course. I take my job very seriously Metro-X. I am attempting to leave nothing to chance. Hence why it is important I have another security type ask the right questions so I am assured I thought of everything that I could have. Not saying I did think of everything, of course." she notes. "Better to think a second time than being wrong the first," Smeltdown rejoins the conversation with, after having stepped aside to check on the other work crews. Murusa smiles toward Smeltdown, "Not making those crews work too hard are you? As my constriction buddies used to say, better do it right than fast as that makes the best buildings." Metro-X chuckles softly, letting the two speak for a moment, turning back towards the air port, visor snapping to life, and doing a much more in depth scope of the area. Smeltdown laughs a bit. "You know I put quality before anything else, Murusa. There's just a lot in general to keep track of for this 'project'. Fortunately we've been able to use a lot of the recycled material from the clean up." Murusa inclines her head, "Good, good. Soon as the last of the shipments arrive I'll be assisting as I am able to do so and have another Guardsmech watching over the gate." she looks back to Metro-X, "You sure you don't want a medic to check you over? Looks like they are taking the most injured off to the hospital." Nearby, a couple medics are transformed into hover ambulances and a few really injured are being loaded up. Metro-X's shoulder launchers suddenly slot into place, leaning backwards, the Copbot lets loose a double volley from each tube, waiting to see the AA guns pop out, if they pop out, to determine their coverage... And if they don't well, the rockets will explode well away from where they would endanger someone... He turns casually to Murusa's question, tone calm. "I am sure, miss. My damages did not exceed ten percent of my chassis and armor frame, auto-repairs are already nearing my total structure to ninety one within the next thirty to forty five clicks..." turning then to look at his flying rockets once more. Smeltdown pauses a moment as a worker brings over a long section of pipe. "Sir, this tube needs to be bent at a 90 degree angle, but it's only 45." "Here, let me see it." Smeltdown takes the pipe, grabbing it in one hand by the angle. Which starts to glow bright red for a few moments, letting him to grab an end with the other and bend it into the necessary shape, and hand it back. "Just give that a moment to cool and harden, and you'll be good to go." Two seconds after those rockets go up a trio of anti-air turrets nearby pop up out of the ground and lock onto the two targets. Their software identifying them first then the turrets let loose with lasers that lance out and tag the two rockets, exploding them about 200 yards above the ground. Murusa turns, giving Metro a thoughtful hmm, "Interesting tactic to test the reaction time of the defenses." Returning his attention back to Murusa and Smeltdown, now, Metro-X nods to the femme, "I would gauge them as a full click too slow... IFF systems should be at a maximum of one click in identify, acquire, and fire time when the target registers unfriendly." turning back, brackets of his visor highlighting where the turrets are. "Three might be too few also, should the Decepticons move in force, or pirates." Murusa smiles a bit to Metro-X, though takes note of how Smeltdown takes care of that pipe. "The systems were programmed to react to the number of incoming, therefore that wasn't too few in this case. It would be overkill if all the guns pop out of hiding for just two targets that aren't sentient. I will though have some techs look at adjusting the reaction times." Smeltdown leaves the security people to talk about their stuff, he's only a soldier when he needs to be. Pulls out a data pad to mull over for a bit, double checking schematics and such. Metro-X nods slightly and watches Smeltdown start to do his own thing. "Might I inquire as to what all the work is? Or is that classified against non-members of the guard and council?" Murusa mmms, "What I told you is about as much as I can tell you, I think Solarix wants to keep it under wraps as much as is feasible. No need for the Cons to find out about it until we are fully prepared for them hm?" "That about sums it up, yeah. The less people that know right now, the less it's going to get around. I'm sure you security types understand that." He grunts a bit, and turns to wave directions to one of the crews. "Those crates go to the port side, boys. The ones with the Beta label stay over here." Metro-X inclines his head in the affirmative. "True enough, and likely a good plan, regardless of who you might trust." turning away from the direction the workers are going. "You may need to have outland patrols increase. One of the Decepticons was harassing civilians in neutral territory, looking for someone connected to the riots they've been dealing with." Murusa nods, "I'll inform the Guard about it, especially Omega. Worry not." she smiles. Smeltdown grunts a bit. "Leave it to the Cons to go harassing others about their own internal problems." Metro-X snorts a bit, agreeing. "Seemed to be one of their 'psych' officers, kept trying to determine my methods, though I doubt he's anything beneficial when he gets his victims into solitude." Murusa listens quietly and hmms, "Best not to allow him to figure you out then Metro-X, better to keep him guessing alter your methods now and again." she offers. Metro-X chuckles slightly. "Seems he has enough complexes of his own that figuring my own methods are impossible for him... And I think next time I might just force feed him a few high explosive munitions, keep that psychopath on the scrap pile." Murusa's optics flicker into a brighter shade of gold-yellow. "Best not to underestimate those you observe as an issue, I learned that the hard way when I just came into the security field. Don't ask me to show you where that mech scarred me either." Smeltdown nods a little. "Sound like one of the real crazy ones." He lifts a hand to the side of his head, listening to an internal comm for a moment. "You'll have to excuse me, I'm needed to back with the crews again." He hoists the hammer up and rests it on his shoulder. "I'll see the two of you later; stop by and get your shield when you get the chance Metro." With that he turns and marches back towards the tarped area. Murusa nods over to Smeltdown. "Hope to see your crew soon, Smeltdown." she says. Metro-X hehs and shakes his head. "He wasn't the type who was designed for combat, he seemed an interrogation design, but in either regard, I'm going to keep my head about me next time we meet." turning then to Smeltdown, nodding to the big mech. "I'll make sure to do so, Smeltdown." Murusa looks back to Metro now that Smelt is gone, "So did you get Steeplechase to her teacher all right? She's not in trouble, is she?" Metro-X nods again, "I got her home, as for the situation with Forte, I am not certain, we'll have to ask her ourselves next time we see her." Murusa inclines here head, "All right then." Turning to see how the medics are faring with the less injured, "Will you be taking any of these folks back to Cubicron or should I consider them guests of the city?" Metro-X nods "I'll be taking the non-criminals back with me, yes, they're residents of Cubicron, but we lack the medical facilities." Murusa hmms softly, "And the criminals?" Metro-X frowns "As much as I despise forcing problems onto you and the rest of Crystal City, I figured here they could stand trial for their crimes, which are being brought by one of my associates who left with the medical team... If nothing else, I would assume Crystal City could use the free labor when they are likely deemed guilty..." Murusa considers as she raises a hand to rub at her chin thoughtfully.. "Mmm, I'll arrange for their keep here until I see what the Council wants to do with them. For now, everything concerning Cubicron is at a standstill until I hear back from them. And I'm hoping to hear back from Ironhide or even Lonestar on the Autobots side of things, see if they can chip in some mech power." Metro-X mrmmmms at that, "I don't know if the Autobots would be good allies in this. They will draw the Decepticons, and enough have suffered because of them." You say, "The Decepticons are probably already drawn in Metro-X. Someone would have had to provide those gang members their illegal modifications and weapons, and I suspect the Cons may be behind it." Metro-X mrmmms and shakes his head. "You would be surprised how often illegal upgrades are done by old military mechanics who decided to retire and sell their services to the highest bidder. The evils of the world can't all be laid at the Deception’s feet... But it's still a possibility." Murusa smiles to that, "True enough. Just a thought that crossed my mind when you had mentioned the mods being done down there. At any rate, I suppose the medics might be able to ascertain the nature of the mods once the repairs are all done on the criminals." Metro-X blinks at that first bit. "You mean about concealing your status as a member of Crystal City?" Murusa chuckles, "Were you not paying attention the other cycle Metro-X? I've already seen to that." Metro-X nods "You did, but I was wondering if you meant your assertion of Decepticon connections to Cubicron, when I only cautioned the concealment of your sigil in the underground due to the general feelings of animosity held towards the surface cities that have endured." Murusa shakes her head, "It only adds to it. But I had seen to disguising myself before I took on my mantle as leader of the Angels. Never know when I'll have to go about under cover. Only way to do that is to disguise who I represent." Metro-X's optical ridge raises slightly, "What are the 'Angels', if I might inquire into such topics?" Murusa smiles fully, "Oh just a very small group of Guard femmes is all. Was Omega's idea. Solarix and he asked me to become part of them." Metro-X takes that in, considering. "A special operations unit then, I assume?" You say, "Depends on what I wish to guide them toward, Metro-X." Metro-X ahhhhs now, "So they granted you a pet project of your own then?" smiling in his tone. Murusa waves a hand, "Not a project. Just they trust a old femme who knows her stuff to do her best to guide younger minds in the right direction. The younger femmes need a role model, so I'm it." Metro-X chuckles, "Funny how you and I have to call ourselves the Old Mechanisms these days eh?" looking out at the field. "But at least there are new protoforms constructed from time to time." Murusa rolls her shoulders slightly, "I am an old femme, there is no avoiding that truth. At least they are taking me much more seriously than when I returned home." she notes. Then a little nod, "Now and again new sparks are necessary." Metro-X huhs and sighs. "I recall when I had first come off the assembly lines and was placed into enforcement training, I may have been a bit impetuous... But weren't all of us?" Murusa smiles and nods her head once, "Mechs are a bit more so than femmes, not sure why but that much I have observed." Again she checks on the medics, making sure all is well and she isn't required to assist them in some way. Metro-X's looks to Murusa, and would smirk if he were able to. "Oh I doubt that, I've known quite a few sparkplugs in my time..." Murusa mmms softly, "Guess you'll never know if I was once in my youth." There's a mysterious sort of smile on her lips now. Metro-X hehs and shakes his head slightly, looking back out over the airfield again. "Whatever it is you all are building here... When it launches, Megatron will come, you know." You say, "He'll have quite a surprise when he does come. I assure you of that." Metro-X grunts "I don't doubt it, but still... The level of firepower they are able to bring down, with Megatron himself and Shockwave alone..." Murusa nods her head, "I have seen Megatron's power. That's why there's an extra bit of help to deal with him." Leaving out what that is exactly though, the femme does have her surprises in mind. Metro-X nods "I won't pry into it, though I am curious what could be brought to bear to offset the sheer numbers they have alongside their heavy hitters." Murusa sees the medics are about done with the lighter casualties and moves toward them, "Come by in a few cycles, I might have more to show you then. Best I ask if I can even share more details first though." she notes. Metro-X raises a hand. "Its no worry miss. If Solarix deems me worthy to know of all this, then he will. But I am not a member of Crystal City, and even I would suggest against it, in the worst case scenario that I am compromised." Metro and Murusa are standing on the field, a number of mechanism are being worked on by medics, whilst Big Bot, and Not Quite So Big But Still Big Femme natter on. Murusa cocks her head to this, "Mmm good point. But I am sure you know how to withstand torture should you be captured." her tone quite serious now. Metro-X's own voice becomes grave. "Everyone talks eventually, Murusa. It is only a matter of time, or a matter of the right methods used to access memory banks." shuddering. Murusa notices the shuddering, which is actually pretty impressive on the tall mech. "True. For now only I know the entire set up of the defenses in this airport, and no one else. I have made sure the crews here only work on a part of any given project which eliminates total knowledge." a sly smile given, "No need for them to be endangered after all." Metro-X bobs his head. "Cell structured work environment, it's also a tactic used in terrorist organizations, spy networks, guerilla armies, and some criminal rings... Makes it so that stolen information is useless without the other parts of the whole." A slight rustle to one side, and Solarix arrives with his usual escort. He was walking towards the towering building and the couple standing there, moving carefully with his spear-staff to help him. Murusa nods her head, "Sometimes you have to think like the enemy to beat the enemy." then she straightens and salutes the approaching Hierophant and guard, "Solarix, a pleasure to see you. Come to check on the progress?" Metro-X turns when Murusa does, going silent, only bowing his head respectfully when Solarix arrives. Solarix smiles, bowing slightly to Metro-X, a little stiff. Then he turns to Murusa, returning the salute "Indeed. It looks like its coming along splendidly. I'm assuming the rat problem is all but gone." he asks, focusing first on the cop Metro-X blinks, taking in his thoughts. "For what I can tell, sir, yes. I worked with your maintenance crews, attempting to flush them to their holes, and then monitored while they were sealed shut." Murusa nods her head to Solarix, "Thanks to Smeltdown keeping the crews focused, all is going according to schedule." she assures him. "Good, good." Solarix responds, and looks to Murusa then with a smile "Excellent. I have just a need to talk to Nebula for this project, and we shall indeed be on your way. Thank you very much for your time, Metro-X. Name your price and It shall be yours for your duties." he states. Metro-X raises a hand at Solarix's offer. "You have given me enough in the past sir, I require no payment for rendering aid to you." ah yes, all in a day's work for Lord Goody Goody of The Shiny Pants Brigade. Murusa inclines her head, "Since you are here Hierophant, have you heard anything from the Council about Cubicron?" "Some progress yes. They are still reluctant to risk the city's neutrality in any way though." Replies Solarix to Murusa. "I heard of your deeds as well though. Very well done." Metro-X goes quiet now as attentions shift to other topics, listening for the moment, intrigued as to how it will play out. Murusa inclines her head, "I am glad then I had Metro-X take me there so I could give a better account of the situation." then a smile, "I did it as we are all brothers and sisters, no matter where we live. Primus would want us to help those that need it. But I don't have to tell you that, Hierophant." "Indeed you have not." chuckles Solarix "I entrust the mission to you then entirely - However I am concerned now about your time between Cubicron and project Apollo. I will assign you fully to Cubicron I think, so you might focus your energon on that." Metro-X raises both of his hands. "Sir if her project... that I am now erasing the name of from my memory banks... here in Crystal City is of vast importance to your own causes, I would not think of causing it to be halted in any way that would jeopardize its schedule." Murusa mms, "I cannot do anything with Cubicron until I hear back from the Autobots. Despite Metro-X here having misgivings about involving them, we really could use their help if we go down there. For now my focus is this airport." Solarix quirks an optic brow "While I am curious, I probably should not know about any involvement with the Autobots of course. Perhaps Metro-X can help with that, or... Hmm. I think I know someone who can. I will get in touch with them. Very well, you can stay here until we have Cubicron fully under way. Metro-X mrmmms at Murusa, frowning as only a mech without a face below the optics can with her insistence of involving the Autobots in the Cubicron situation. "I don't want them making another home base of Cubicron. The idea is to create a haven away from the war, not draw Megatron's attentions." Murusa notes firmly, "If the Autobots take the precautions I did when we went down there, no one will know they are involved. I do suppose I will be told no, so the point will be mute." a little shoulder roll, "At any rate, the airport will get done and Apollo attended to before anything else." a pause, "Just so you know Solarix, the medics took some injured Cubicron citizens and criminals to the hospital. Maybe Metro-X can keep watch on them until the Council can decide if they want to try the criminals in court?" Metro-X mrmmms "I can only watch for so long, I do have to make regular trips to Cubicron, Miss." Focusing on Murusa at that, tilting his head before he nods, though he frowns a little bit "I will have guards posted. But instead of taking them here, take them to the doctor who lives in Cubicron. Her name is Lifeline and she could use the business. The temple will pay for it and it will be a little less noticed by the city as a whole." he suggests to her, nodding to Metro X. Murusa glances at the bigger mech, "Yes, of course." a little smile, "There's a guard with them already, just thought you'd want to check on them before you went back is all." then looking to Solarix, "I'll keep that in mind." Metro-X bobs his head at Murusa and Solarix. "Their might be some members of your wanted list amongst the inmates, Sir. I hadn't time to check them over personally, but you should know to have your guards check them out." "I will have a guard sent down to identify them." promises Solarix to Metro-X. Then he looks to Murusa once more "Nay. I would not be allowed them, but thank you." Murusa chuckles, "Not you Hierophant, I meant Metro since he brought them here." Metro-X nods "If they are to be returned to Cubicron, I can take them myself of course. After all it -is- on my way." did he just make a joke?! Solarix blinks at Murusa, startled, and one of the guards puts a hand over his mouth in amusement. Then he coughs and focuses again on Metro-X. "If they are criminals on our records, we will not have to return them. But any others well, may as well make one trip instead of two, right?" Murusa inclines her head to that. "That would make sense." Metro-X nods his head as well, "Quite indeed, yes." looking out over the air field again, quietly curious. "You are wanting to know what is going on." the Hierophant states at Metro-X's look. Metro-X nods his head. "I do, but I understand the need for secrecy, in case of a compromised mechanism being tortured for the information." Murusa pipes up, "I told him I would have to ask you how much I could disclose to him Hierophant." Solarix snorts "It is not THAT deadly a secret." the hierophant states "But the longer it is kept under wraps, the better. Instead of telling you, I will ask you questions though: What needs a hangar that big?" he asks, peeking up at the hangar, easily large as omega Supreme. Metro-X's optical ridge is up, "That would be easy enough to ascertain, in at least a small handful of conclusions. First would be another City Guardian of Omega Supreme's size who is undergoing construction. Second: an immense defensive apparatus to the city. Third: Rather than one single guardian, it could house a full construction facility for building new Cybertronians. But the fourth and most likely option would be some sort of craft, likely something that could break orbit and travel independently." Solarix smiles "It is a good thing I never count the first three." he chuckles as he looks up to the purplish dome far overhead, in the gloom of darkness, where the exit to the airport was. Right overhead. "You would be right about that." Murusa smiles a bit to the guesses, but keeps her mouth shut. Metro-X shrugs slightly, turning back towards Murusa and Solarix again, "Either way, it doesn't concern me, unless you make it such, Sir." nodding towards the Space Pope. "Only if you want to be included. You've done a lot for us already. You are always welcome at the temple." Solarix states Murusa nods her head in agreement. Metro-X mrmms, folding one arm across his chest, using it as a prop for his arm so he can rest his chin on his palm. "It's nothing to be noted, Sir. I am only doing my job, after all." optical ridges squinching slightly. "Though I do not know how comfortable I would be in the temple..." "We are all doing our job, Metro-X. But we cannot do our jobs without energon and thanks." Solarix states, then chuckles "oh, I meant at our hostels - where you can rest if you ever need to." Murusa smiles, "Or you could bunk at my place, that is if you can stand it." she gives him what could be considered a playful wink. Metro-X's head turns towards Murusa a touch of surprise on his features at the offer. "Well, I suppose I will need to see how the future will play out, eh?" Solarix looks over as well, also astonished. Then he smiles widely "Well, you have many options it seems then." he states, clasping his staff in both hands. Murusa chuckles and nods, "Indeed so." she moves aside as she spots an arrival of parts coming up. "Excuse me a moment gentlemechs." is offered. Metro-X nods as Murusa signals a need to head over to the arrivals, blinking again and looking towards Solarix with a sort of 'huh' expression. "Of course, of course." Solarix states readily, watching Murusa move off. The huge structure was taking form in the middle of the airport - larger than even Omega Supreme it seems as the Hierophant stood next to Metro X, watching. Metro-X folds his hands behind his back, taking his regular position, going all statue-ey and observing the construction at hand. "It is a ship... isn't it." not questioning. Murusa checks through the boxes and then tells the delivery truck, "Take those to the big building straight ahead, there will be a crew there to offload you. Depart the same way you came, and thank you for your assistance." she states. She makes a note on a checklist she pulls of subspace then puts that back from whence it came. This isn't really where Steeplechase would normally be found, but one small femme has been getting a bit braver by the day. Well, brave may not be the term for it. In this case, she's more just wandering the city while her creator and teacher rests. She's humming a bit to herself as she goes, optics lit brightly, her usual instrument not in her hands. No, she has a data pad, and she's still working on writing down the tune she started humming to herself during her adventures a few days earlier. The sound of familiar voices draws her attention, though, and she heads in that direction, wondering what's up. Solarix nods at Metro-X "Yes. A shuttle." he states softly "well, and a rocket. " he then notes someone approaching, twisting his head further that way. Optics brightening he waves to Steeplechase. Murusa returns to their side and smiles spotting Steeplechase. "Hello there." is offered to the younger femme. Metro-X takes note of Steeplechase as well, brightening some and offering her a pleasant wave now. Steeplechase smiles as she approaches, putting away her data pad to keep it out of the way. "Hi!" she chirps, looking around at all the bigger 'bots around her. "What's going on out here?" "We are building something. It will be a secret for now. How have you been? " asks Solarix, causing his guards to frown as he kneels beside her to better talk, his back held stiff. Metro-X mrmmms, noting Solarix's movements, and does his usual should Steeplechase not object, gently lifting her and placing the iddy femme onto one of his shoulder pauldrons. Then she can see what it's like to be on the other side of things again... And it's windy up here! Murusa let's Sola handle the answer and simple observes Metro try to handle Steeple. Steeplechase smiles pleasantly, but does eep when she's picked up, despite not objecting. "I've been okay. I'm writing more music. Forte wants to keep me busy, and I've mastered most of the instruments he's given me to play." Solarix pushes himself to his feet, nodding once more "That's good to keep busy. Else you might get into trouble." quips the old mech with a grin. "What are you composing?" Metro-X keeps quiet, simply moving so that while she is seated on him, Steeple is at eye level with Solarix and Murusa, being a kindly, armor plated, weapon packed, butt whippin' machine. Murusa smiles to this about music, just listening in for now as she watches the horizon as she can see on her scanners another truck coming up ..probably with another load for the airport. Steeplechase crosses her legs at the ankles, smiling politely. "It's... kind of a somber song. But I write a lot of really energetic music usually. This one just... stuck in my processor, I guess." Solarix tilts his head a little bit "Can we hear a preview? " he asks with a smile "I am curious now what you write about Metro-X doesn't wish to mention how Steeplechase may have been inspired to write such a composition, who knows how well that might go, but he does ask, "How does..." pausing at Solarix's question. "That, yes." Murusa keeps quiet, just listening as the truck approaches and stops nearby. She moves to check the crates and directs the delivery to where it needs to go. Steeplechase looks thoughtful, withdrawing her usual instrument... the laser harp. She tunes it for a moment before starting to play. "I don't have any words for it yet," she states softly. "Right now I'm just getting the harmonies together. I think right now it's too slow. I want it to be stirring without putting anyone to recharge." Solarix nods at Steeplechase, stepping back as he leans on his spear a little bit to listen. Metro-X nods slightly, adjusting his audial sensors to hear better. Murusa returns to listen to the music After several moments of playing, the little femme lets the last haunting notes of her composition die into the air. Steeplechase is very silent for a moment before she finally gives a sheepish smile. "It's not even remotely done yet. Sorry if it's sort of bad at the moment." Solarix smiles and dips his head "Its a very good start. It is a little too slow I think, but then..." he chuckles "I took acting, not music. What would I know?" Murusa applauds, "That was lovely." Metro-X listens quietly, and then shakes his head. "It's fine, miss. And I'm certain it will only get better as you continue to compose it." turning his head to look at the Femme on his shoulder. Steeplechase nods with a shy smile. "I'll keep working on it, thank you. Hope it wasn't too depressing. I want it to be... moving, I guess." She stretches before putting away the instrument, resting small hands on her knees. Murusa smiles to them all, "I'm going to get some rest while I can. Got another busy cycle of building to attend to now the last of the supplies arrived." Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Metro-X's Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Solarix's Logs Category:Smeltdown's Logs Category:CC Space Launch TP